I'm Fine
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Kedekatannya dengan sosok tampan bernama Kim Jongin nyatanya membawa Kyungsoo pada satu perasaan bernama cinta. Keputusan untuk tetap memendam perasaannya membuat Kyungsoo harus merasakan sakit di hatinya, apalagi ketika dirinya mengambil satu kesimpulan yang semakin menambah luka pada hatinya. (KaiSoo) / YAOI. TwoShoot. Don't Like! Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan :*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Fine**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo**

 **Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Kedekatannya dengan sosok tampan bernama Kim Jongin nyatanya membawa Kyungsoo pada satu perasaan bernama cinta. Keputusan untuk tetap memendam perasaannya membuat Kyungsoo harus merasakan sakit di hatinya, apalagi ketika dirinya mengambil satu kesimpulan yang semakin menambah luka pada hatinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aku tak selemah itu...**_

 _ **Meski tanpa sadar kau sudah menyakitiku, aku masih sanggup hanya untuk mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'**_

* * *

 _ **Bangku**_ perkuliahan bukan lagi tempat untuk bermain-main. Segala kebiasaan buruk yang pernah dilakukan ketika sekolah menengah atas seharusnya dapat diubah agar menjadi lebih baik. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh pada satu kelas yang saat ini tengah berada dalam suasana yang amat sangat ramai.

Dosen yang seharusnya mengajar di jam kuliah pertama mendadak absen ketika dirinya mendapat telepon penting dari seseorang—entah dari siapa—dan hal itu sontak mengundang teriakan-teriakan heboh dari mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut sesaat setelah sang dosen kembali menutup pintu kelas.

Tak beraturnya letak kursi dan meja, banyaknya tulisan-tulisan tak jelas yang tertoreh di papan tulis serta bisingnya suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga cukup menjadi bukti jika suasana kelas tersebut melebihi ramainya suasana pasar tradisional.

Di antara hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di dalam kelas tersebut, ada dua sosok namja yang terlihat enggan untuk ikut membuat keributan. Terbukti dari tingkah laku mereka yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam di kursi paling pojok sebelah kiri.

Sosok namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi tetap fokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya, mengabaikan seruan teman-temannya yang sejak tadi mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi dengan kaki sebelah kirinya yang tak menyentuh lantai—berpijak pada sisi kursi yang tak sepenuhnya terisi oleh bokongnya. Sedangkan sosok namja yang bertubuh lebih mungil terlihat tengah membenarkan hoodie yang menutupi sebagian tangan dan dadanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada lutut sosok namja yang berada di sebelahnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang terpejam. Keningnya tak jarang membuat sebuah kerutan ketika suara-suara bising itu memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalam Kyung?" sosok namja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin membuka suaranya untuk bertanya pada sosok yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidur kok," jawab sosok itu.

Jongin terdiam sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalimat-kalimat yang ada di buku untuk menatap pucuk kepala sosok yang tengah bersandar pada lututnya.

"Jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sosok yang memiliki nama kelahiran Do Kyungsoo itu terlihat menyamankan kepalanya pada lutut Jongin kemudian kembali membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, masih dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang terpejam.

"Jam tiga pagi," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin lantas berdecak tak suka setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai kau tidur ketika matahari sudah berniat untuk memancarkan sinarnya?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya berguling-guling saja dengan selimutku sampai aku lelah dan mengantuk."

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari itu Kyung? Kau seperti orang bodoh bertingkah seperti itu!"

 _ **DUGH**_

"A—akh!"

Jongin hanya bisa mengaduh seraya mengelus tulang kering kaki sebelah kirinya yang sakit setelah Kyungsoo tanpa segan mendaratkan pukulan keras di tulang kering kakinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau pikir masih ada teman-temanku yang terjaga sampai jam tiga pagi? Kau saja sudah pergi ke alam mimpimu sejak pukul sebelas malam. Kalau aku jahat, aku bisa saja mengganggu tidurmu. Aku akan meneleponmu terus-menerus sampai kau terbangun kemudian menemaniku hingga kantuk menyerangku. Kalau seperti itu yang kau mau, aku akan melakukannya mulai malam nanti!"

Jongin meneguk ludahnya susah payah mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"He—hei! Mana ada yang seperti itu Kyung? Tidak sopan mengganggu orang yang tengah beristirahat tahu," ucap Jongin.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengejekku bodoh!" sahut Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin kembali menatap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lekat-lekat sebelum menghela napas berat. Salah satu tangannya lantas bergerak untuk mengusap sayang helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu bodoh Kyung. Aku hanya khawatir kau sakit jika tidur ketika pagi sudah hampir datang…" ucap Jongin penuh perhatian.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulatnya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Insomniaku…" keluh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin melayangkan tatapan prihatin untuknya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan terus-menerus kau turuti penyakit bodohmu itu Kyung. Kesehatanmu akan terganggu jika kau selalu seperti itu," nasihat Jongin.

Hening.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar nasihat Jongin. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Jongin. Kedua mata bulatnya kembali ia perintahkan untuk terpejam.

"Jongin, bangunkan aku jika dosen kedua sudah datang," pinta Kyungsoo seraya menutupi wajah dan kepalanya dengan _**hoodie**_ milik Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerang tak suka saat dirinya merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang terjadi pada kepalanya. Keningnya membuat kerutan dengan kedua alisnya yang hampir menyatu, menandakan jika ia benar-benar terganggu dengan gerakan tersebut. Berusaha mengabaikan, Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali ke alam mimpinya. Namun gerakan yang terasa semakin cepat setiap detiknya membuat ia kembali mengerang tak suka. Sebelah tangannya lantas ia gunakan untuk mengambil _**hoodie**_ yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya, berusaha untuk meraih fokus penglihatannya. Setelah kedua mata bulatnya terbuka dengan sempurna, ia lantas mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya dan indera penglihatannya langsung disajikan dengan pemandangan yang menjengkelkan.

"Tidak usah pamer gigi! Kau pikir gigimu itu bagus?" ucap Kyungsoo ketus saat melihat Jongin masih saja tersenyum bodoh dengan gigi-giginya yang terlihat.

Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia terus saja tersenyum bodoh seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

" _ **Aissh!**_ Kau selalu saja jahil padaku Kim Jongin!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya aneh jika sehari saja aku tak menjahilimu Kyung," sahut Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo lantas menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Terserah!" balasnya ketus.

Jongin terdiam, tak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding yang ada di belakangnya dengan kepala dan wajah yang kembali tertutupi _**hoodie**_.

"Kyungsoo…" panggil Jongin pelan.

Selama beberapa detik tak terdengar tanggapan apapun dari Kyungsoo. Namun di detik berikutnya Kyungsoo merespon panggilan Jongin dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Hmm…"

Jongin tersenyum senang ketika Kyungsoo sudah merespon panggilannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia lantas membuka suaranya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu Kyung? Kepalamu itu tidak sebesar kepala Yesung _**Hyung**_ , tapi kenapa kepalamu itu terasa berat sekali? Lututku sampai kram karena terlalu lama tertindih kepalamu," ucap Jongin polos seraya merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya yang terasa kram, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang Kyungsoo layangkan untuk dirinya.

Jongin masih fokus dengan kegiatannya, hingga tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin yang terasa di tengkuknya membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin, jadi ia memilih untuk menolehkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya lantas terbelalak bersamaan dengan gerakan jakunnya yang turun perlahan-lahan.

"K—Kyung…"

"Kim Jongin idiot!"

 _ **BUGH**_

"A—akkh!" Jongin hanya dapat meringis kesakitan setelah Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan kuat. Salah satu tangannya lantas ia perintahkan untuk mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Kyungsoo. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang.

' _ **Semoga tidak benjol!'**_ doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan baik ketika matahari sudah bersinar begitu terik ditambah dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan di atas pukul sembilan pagi. Tanpa memedulikan kebersihan dan juga kerapihan, semua orang tentu akan bergegas untuk bersiap-siap ke tempat aktivitas masing-masing meski keterlambatan sudah terjadi sejak mereka sadar dari alam mimpinya. Dan hal itu pun yang dirasakan oleh sosok namja berparas manis dengan kedua mata bulatnya itu.

Dengan rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menaiki satu per satu anak tangga yang ada di kampusnya demi menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai enam. Lupakan _**lift**_ yang memang disediakan oleh pihak kampus. Karena sejak ia berkuliah di sana, _**lift**_ tersebut tidak pernah kosong dari antrean mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang ingin menaiki _**lift**_ itu guna menuju kelas masing-masing. Jadi, daripada membuang-buang waktu karena antre demi bisa menaiki _**lift**_ itu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga agar bisa dengan cepat sampai di kelasnya meskipun dengan peluh yang selalu menghiasi sekitar kening dan pelipisnya.

"Haahh… Haahh... Haahh…"

Kyungsoo segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada paling pojok sebelah kiri setelah dirinya sudah sampai di kelas. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan deru napas yang berhembus cukup kuat. Dan kedua mata bulatnya lantas terpejam saat ia merasakan betapa pegal kedua kakinya itu setelah melakukan olahraga dadakan.

"Kau hampir saja terlambat Kyung," sosok yang berada di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo langsung membuka suaranya saat kedua matanya melihat dosen yang akan mengajar di jam kuliah pertama mereka sudah duduk tenang di meja dosen.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulatnya yang terpejam kemudian menatap wajah sang dosen selama beberapa detik sebelum menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok yang tadi mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ya, aku masih beruntung Tao," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Sosok yang Kyungsoo panggil dengan nama Tao menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sakit Kyung?" Tao bertanya setelah beberapa menit memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dan baru menyadari jika wajah yang selalu berbinar cerah dengan rona merah muda samar itu kini sedikit ternoda dengan warna putih pucat.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

"Aku? Sakit?" jawab Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaan Tao.

Tao kembali menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sakit Tao, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis.

Tao menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat," ucap Tao lagi seraya menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin.

Tao mengangguk.

"Apa kau tak sempat berkaca sebelum datang ke kampus Kyung?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak sempat berkaca sebelum datang ke sini karena aku takut jika aku berkaca terlebih dahulu aku tak akan berhenti memuji wajahku yang tampan ini Tao."

Tao refleks membuka lebar mulutnya dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo! Sejak kapan wajahmu itu berubah menjadi tampan, heh? Semua temanmu di kelas ini, bahkan orang-orang yang mengenalmu pun juga tahu jika wajahmu itu manis bahkan cenderung cantik daripada tampan!" seru Tao kesal seraya melirik sinis ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya untuk merespon ucapan Tao. Sementara Tao hanya dapat mendengus kesal saat Kyungsoo selalu memberikan ekspresi yang sama jika ia sudah mulai dengan acara narsisnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Tao sambil mendorong kening Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengubah ekspresinya. Cengiran lebar dan kedua alisnya yang naik-turun tak lagi terlihat berganti dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu dan kedua pipinya yang menggembung.

"Seperti kau pintar saja!" dengusnya kesal.

Tao memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Bibirnya kembali terbuka, bersiap untuk membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak jujur tentang wajahku!" sahutnya ketus.

"Tentu saja! Wajahmu seperti preman pasar begitu, sangat mustahil jika kau mengaku wajahmu tampan!" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Aduuhh…" Kyungsoo meringis sakit setelah pipi sebelah kanannya mendapat tepukan keras dari tangan Tao.

"Aku mendengarmu Kyungsoo!" ucap Tao sambil melotot menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap bekas tepukan tangan Tao di pipinya.

"Dasar jahat!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Tepat setelah melontarkan gerutuan untuk Tao, namja manis kelahiran Januari itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke sekeliling kelas, salah satu kebiasaannya sebelum tatapannya terfokus pada dosen yang mengajar. Dan seketika tatapannya terhenti di tempat duduk paling pojok sebelah kanan, tempat duduk yang tengah diisi oleh dua temannya.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas berat. Indera penglihatannya tak lagi berminat untuk menatap apapun di sekelilingnya, termasuk dosen yang saat ini tengah menjelaskan mata kuliah pertamanya. Telinganya seolah ia tulikan saat seruan-seruan menggoda itu selalu terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya ketika mendapati kedua temannya yang tengah duduk bersama di tempat duduk paling pojok sebelah kanan itu melakukan hal-hal yang tak bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menghela napas berat, membuat Tao yang awalnya fokus pada penjelasan sang dosen kini mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatapnya.

"Kyung? _**Waeyo**_?" tanya Tao heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo lesu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih menunduk.

Merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, Tao lantas melihat ke sekelilingnya. Memerhatikan teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan dosen maupun sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, hingga indera penglihatannya melihat pada satu titik, tanpa sadar Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Mereka lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada tak suka.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Tao langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Tao dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Sebenarnya… Apa hubungan mereka Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Tao merasa lidahnya kelu seketika, membuat kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja.

"Tao…" panggil Kyungsoo. Nada bicaranya masih terdengar lirih, namun juga menuntut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun Kyung, mereka hanya teman."

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengukir senyum miris di bibirnya ketika Tao selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang sama.

' _ **Mereka tak terlihat seperti teman Tao,'**_ batinnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan mata kuliah terakhir yang Kyungsoo ikuti pun telah selesai. Puluhan pasang kaki tampak melangkah keluar kelas bersamaan dengan suara-suara yang terdengar begitu jelas. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa terlihat itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan.

"Kyungsoo! Ayo! Kita cari kelas lain saja. Kelas ini akan dipakai kakak kelas satu jam lagi."

Suara yang terdengar dari arah kiri Kyungsoo membuat namja manis itu menoleh dan menatap sosok sang sahabat yang tengah memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Di kelas biasa kita kerja kelompok saja Tao. Aku malas kalau harus cari-cari kelas yang kosong lagi," ucap Kyungsoo.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, Tao hanya mengangguk seraya membentuk bulatan kecil pada salah satu tangannya dengan menempelkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk pada Tao kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas untuk menuju kelas yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Memangnya kau harus mengerjakan apalagi Tao? Bukankah makalah untuk presentasimu besok sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah dirinya dan juga Tao sudah berada di dalam kelas dengan tulisan _**A.6.8**_ di depan pintunya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa _**PowerPoint**_ yang aku buat semalam Kyung," jawab Tao seraya mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tas kemudian menyalakannya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Kyungsoo hanya merespon jawaban Tao dengan anggukkan pelan yang dilakukan kepalanya kemudian membiarkan Tao sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Setelahnya ia hanya fokus pada ponselnya, mengabaikan suara Tao yang memanggil namanya untuk meminta bantuannya.

" _ **YA!**_ Kyungsoo!" teriak Tao kesal.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Apa Tao?"

Tao sedikit menggeram melihat tatapan polos yang Kyungsoo layangkan untuknya, terlebih nada bicaranya yang juga terdengar polos pun menambah tingkat kekesalan yang ada di hatinya.

' _ **Sabar Tao. Sabar!'**_ nasihatnya dalam hati.

" _ **Ck!**_ Kau itu tidak pernah memedulikan sekitarmu kalau sudah berduaan dengan ponselmu Kyung," ucap Tao malas.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Kau ini kenapa? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang seolah-olah kau tidak pernah melakukannya Tao. Seperti kau tidak pernah begitu saja. Kau bahkan lebih parah dariku. Kau sudah seperti orang tak waras jika berduaan dengan ponselmu itu!"

" _ **YA!**_ Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao tak terima setelah Kyungsoo mengejeknya seperti orang tak waras jika sudah berduaan dengan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Semua orang bahkan tahu kalau ponsel itu alat komunikasi jarak jauh, tapi kau justru seperti melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Kau tahu? Aku selalu memerhatikanmu jika kau sudah fokus dengan ponselmu itu. Kau tidak jarang senyum-senyum tidak jelas ditambah dengan rona merah yang kerapkali muncul di kedua pipimu. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika kau berkomunikasi langsung dengan orang yang kau maksud. Tapi i—"

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau bahkan juga tahu kalau aku berkomunikasi dengan orang yang nyata di luar sana. Jadi, jangan bicara seolah-olah aku hanya berkomunikasi dengan ponsel saja tanpa ada orang yang dimaksud!" Tao memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan sinis.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu. Tingkah laku orang yang sedang kasmaran memang cenderung tak waras jika sudah berkomunikasi dengan sang kekasih," sindir Kyungsoo pada Tao.

 _ **PLAK**_

" _ **YA!**_ "

Kyungsoo melotot menatap Tao setelah mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya.

"HUANG ZI TAO! BISA TIDAK SIH KAU ITU TIDAK MEMUKUL ORANG SEMBARANGAN?! KAU PIKIR KEPALAKU INI APA HEH?!" teriak Kyungsoo penuh emosi.

" !" jawab Tao penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

" _ **Aissh!**_ " dengus Kyungsoo seraya mengusap bekas pukulan Tao di kepalanya.

"Kau itu kasar sekali dengan sahabatmu sendiri," keluh Kyungsoo.

Tanpa memedulikan keluhan sang sahabat, Tao justru masih bersikeras untuk melancarkan serangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Lihat saja nanti. Jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, aku akan mengejekmu habis-habisan seperti kau yang selalu mengejekku Kyung."

"Terserah!" balas Kyungsoo tak acuh.

.

.

.

Suasana hening kembali tercipta setelah perang mulut yang dilakukan oleh dua sosok bergender sama namun dengan tinggi tubuh yang berbeda itu selesai. Perdebatan yang kerapkali terjadi di antara mereka seolah menjadi bumbu penguat untuk persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama enam tahun itu. Di antara banyaknya kata-kata pedas dan juga pukulan-pukulan (baik pelan ataupun keras) yang selalu hadir di sela-sela perdebatan mereka, Kyungsoo dan Tao tidak pernah ambil hati akan hal itu. Keduanya hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang yang mereka salurkan dan juga sebagai candaan yang tak biasa. Namun meski begitu, salah satu di antara mereka tidak jarang akan merajuk ataupun marah jika perdebatan yang mereka lakukan sudah melewati batas.

"Aku mendapat pesan."

Suara yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo sukses menghilangkan keheningan yang tercipta karena sosok yang baru saja diajak bicara olehnya dengan cepat merespon perkataannya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Tao seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk membalas pesan yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Dari Jongin," jawab Kyungsoo membuat Tao mengangguk paham.

 _ **From: Jonginnie**_

 _ **Kyungsoo? Kau sudah pulang belum?**_

 _ **To: Jonginnie**_

 _ **Aku belum pulang Jongin, aku masih di kampus. Ada apa?**_

"Tao—" ucapan yang hendak Kyungsoo ucapkan terpaksa terhenti ketika merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar di tangannya.

 _ **From: Jonginnie**_

 _ **Oke! Di mana kau sekarang?**_

Kyungsoo sedikit membuat kerutan pada keningnya ketika membaca balasan pesan dari Jongin. Namun jari-jarinya dengan lihai bergerak di atas layar ponselnya untuk kembali membalas pesan Jongin.

 _ **To: Jonginnie**_

 _ **Aku di kelas A.6.8 Jongin.**_

Setelah selesai membalas pesan Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Tao, Aku bertemu dengan Luhan _**Hyung**_ dan Sehun kemarin…"

"Oh ya? Di mana?" tanya Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

"Di taman dekat rumahku."

Tao mengangguk.

"Mau apa mereka ke sana?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan pandangan yang fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku melihat ada seorang yeoja juga di sana…"

Tao dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang membulat setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"A—apa katamu? Ye—"

 _ **Cklek**_

Ucapan Tao tidak dapat terselesaikan karena suara pintu yang terbuka. Dua namja yang memiliki wajah manis itu kemudian menatap pintu dan mendapati kepala Jongin yang muncul di sela pintu yang terbuka.

"Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada bertanya.

Tanpa menanggapi panggilan Kyungsoo, Jongin bergegas masuk dan berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo kemudian menggenggam salah satu tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku!" pinta Jongin.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Ke kelas sebelah. Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas," jawab Jongin kemudian segera menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam kelas, meninggalkan sosok Tao yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam melihat kedatangannya.

" _ **YA!**_ TAO! KAU PULANGLAH LEBIH DULU! TIDAK USAH MENUNGGUKU! AKU AKAN MEMBANTU JONGIN!"

Tao menghela napas berat sebelum dirinya terdiam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Teriakan dengan intonasi keras yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo sukses membuat dirinya menatap sendu pada pintu yang masih terbuka. Bibirnya kemudian mengukir senyum miris saat otaknya mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau hanya dimanfaatkan Kyung…" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung ketika melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya berada di dalam kelas yang dimaksud Jongin. Dengan kening yang berkerut, Kyungsoo melangkah ke dalam kelas dengan Jongin yang melangkah di depannya. Kedua mata bulatnya sesekali mengedar untuk melihat teman-temannya yang tampak sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

" _ **Ya!**_ Jongin! Di sini banyak orang, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada salah satu di antara mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik setelah dirinya sudah duduk di kursi yang dimaksud Jongin.

Jongin menoleh, menatap sesaat wajah manis Kyungsoo sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat teman-temannya yang juga ada di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Aku tidak yakin jika harus meminta bantuan pada mereka," jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa tidak yakin? Bukankah mereka semua pintar?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Itu tidak penting untuk dibahas Kyungsoo. Sekarang bantu aku!" ucap Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membantumu, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Ke mana anggota kelompokmu yang lain? Bukankah tugas ini harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae sedang sibuk!" jawab Jongin.

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Dia harus latihan untuk lomba paduan suara yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi."

" _ **Ck!**_ Mana bisa seperti itu? Meskipun sibuk dengan urusan yang lain, seharusnya dia tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa. Kalau dia seperti itu, itu berarti dia tidak bisa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya!" gerutu Kyungsoo. Ia mendadak kesal ketika otaknya mengingat salah satu temannya yang bernama Jongdae selalu mengabaikan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa dan selalu melimpahkan tugas yang diberikan dosen kepada teman kelompoknya.

"Sudahlah Kyung! Percuma saja kau marah-marah, itu tidak akan mengubah Jongdae untuk menjadi lebih baik. Sekarang cepatlah bantu aku mengerjakan tugas sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Baiklah! Kau yang mengetik dan aku yang membacakan!"

Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Kegiatan berkomunikasi lisan dimulai dari otak si pembicara. Dengan memanfaatkan kreativitas otak, si pembicara menemukan gagasan (ide) yang akan disampaikan kepada si pendengar. Si pembicara akan memilih kata, frase, atau ungkapan yang dapat mewakili gagasan tersebut, kemudian menyusunnya dalam bentuk kalimat yang sesuai dengan sistem bahasa yang dipakai si pendengar. Tahap pemilihan unsur kebahasaan yang sesuai dengan ide disebut tahap linguistik—"

Suara Kyungsoo yang tengah membacakan materi mata kuliah yang akan dibahas oleh kelompok Jongin terdengar seiring dengan sepuluh jari tangan Jongin yang begitu lihai menekan huruf-huruf yang ada di _**keyword**_ laptopnya untuk membentuk kalimat-kalimat yang mempunyai makna. Tatapannya begitu fokus pada layar laptop walau tak jarang ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Kyungsoo yang juga tengah fokus membacakan materi mata kuliah yang ada di buku.

"—setelah gagasan tersusun dalam otak, kemudian otak mengaktifkan saraf motoris dan mengirimkan perintah dalam bentuk rangsangan-rangsangan ke otot-otot alat ucap. Atas perintah ini, alat ucap mengadakan gerakan-gerakan sedemikian rupa sehingga memunculkan perubahan tekanan udara di sekelilingnya yang berpotensi menimbulkan fonasi. Fungsi tranmisi otak ini berada pada tahap fisiologis."

"Ayolah Kyung! Ambil bagian yang pentingnya saja, jangan semua yang ada di buku itu kau bacakan!" protes Jongin seraya menunjuk buku yang tengah Kyungsoo pegang.

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar protes Jongin.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Yang ada di dalam buku ini penting semua. Jika aku hanya mengambil sebagian materi yang ada di dalam buku ini, kau tidak akan bisa menjelaskan materi yang akan kau bahas Jongin!" jawab Kyungsoo sinis.

"Aku lapar…" ucap Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seketika Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin dan menemukan wajah Jongin yang tampak memucat.

"Pergilah ke kantin! Aku yang akan mengerjakan tugasmu," suruh Kyungsoo seraya mengambil laptop Jongin.

Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak mengambil laptopnya selama beberapa detik kemudian melepaskannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil alih laptopnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ada nafsu makan sejak kemarin," jawabnya singkat.

"Maksudmu, kau belum makan sejak kemarin?" tanya Jongin dengan nada terkejut.

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk satu kali membuat Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin sinis.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan sejak kemarin?"

"Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tahu."

Jongin merasakan emosinya mendadak tersulut setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal kuat bersamaan dengan deru napasnya yang berhembus berat.

"Do Kyungsoo! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar! Kenapa kau tidak makan sejak kemarin?"

Mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang terasa aneh di telinganya, Kyungsoo lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop untuk menatap Jongin yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu? Kenapa kau semarah itu padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Kyung. Kau bisa sakit jika seperti itu…" kali ini nada bicara Jongin terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya membuat Kyungsoo menutup buku yang ada di samping laptop kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

' _ **Perhatianmu itu yang kerapkali membuatku merasa jika kau akan membalas perasaanku Jongin,'**_ batin Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena tidak makan selama satu hari Jongin. Kau tenang saja, aku kan kuat," sahut Kyungsoo seraya membuat cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum memajukan wajahnya untuk semakin dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo dan menatap lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Jo—Jongin, a—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup seraya menarik kepalanya ke belakang agar wajahnya tak lagi berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan wajah Jongin.

 _ **TUK**_

"A—akkh!" ringisan Kyungsoo terdengar setelah Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan tanpa segan menyentil kening Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"Kau itu keras kepala!" ucap Jongin.

"Cukup katakan aku keras kepala dan tidak perlu menyentil keningku!" sahut Kyungsoo kesal seraya mengelus keningnya yang terasa sakit.

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli kemudian menatap sekeliling kelas yang ternyata sudah tak ada lagi orang lain selain dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

' _ **Sejak kapan mereka keluar?'**_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Mengabaikan rasa heran yang saat ini tengah menggelayuti pikirannya, Jongin lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening ditambah dengan perutnya yang sedikit mual membuatnya tak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tugas yang tengah dikerjakannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jongin."

Jongin membuka sebelah matanya kemudian sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Hmm…" gumamnya merespon panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja."

Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya hanya untuk berpindah tempat tepat di depan Jongin. Namja manis itu kemudian terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum memutar kursi yang ada di hadapannya dan mendudukinya, membuat jarak tubuhnya dengan Jongin tak begitu jauh.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Hubungan khusus? Dengan siapa, Kyung?" ucap Jongin membalikkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencengkram kedua lututnya bersamaan dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang terpejam. Rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya membuat dirinya merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya ketika otaknya kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan yang selalu dilihatnya. Bibirnya mengukir senyum miris bersamaan dengan setetes airmata yang meluncur dari mata sebelah kanannya.

"Dengan sosok yang selalu duduk di sebelahmu ketika di kelas," jawab Kyungsoo lirih masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Oh! Dia yang kau maksud? Tidak! Aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, kami hanya teman."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Hmm…" gumam Jongin menjawab ketidakyakinan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku selalu melihatmu berduaan dengannya. Kau juga selalu memperlakukan dia seperti kekasihmu. Aku… ragu jika kau tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, Jongin…"

"…"

Kali ini hanyalah keheningan yang merespon ucapan Kyungsoo. Namja tampan yang saat ini ada di hadapannya tak membuka suara untuk menjelaskan apapun yang dapat membuktikan jika memang dirinya tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sosok yang Kyungsoo maksud.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam kemudian menatap Jongin yang ternyata masih saja memejamkan matanya. Namja tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan itu seolah enggan menatap wajah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengukir senyum miris di bibirnya.

"Pada akhirnya, aku harus merasakan nyeri di hatiku, ketika aku memilih untuk menahan semua perasaanku untukmu, Jongin..." lirihnya pilu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin ide cerita seperti ini sudah sering dibuat, tapi ini murni dari otakku dan sedikit cerita, ini aku buat berdasarkan kisah nyata dari diriku sendiri. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, mungkin kalian akan paham apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Semua yg aku tulis di atas benar-benar berdasarkan kisahku, kecuali adegan pukul-memukul :D apa kalian juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku?

Ahh yah? Kira-kira ada yg bisa nebak gak siapa yang disukai Jongin? Dan menurut kalian akan seperti apa ending ceritaku kali ini? Dan insyaallah untuk ceritaku kali ini aku hanya mau buat dua chapter alias twoshoot.

Selanjutnya, materi yang Kyungsoo bacakan itu salah satu mata kuliahku waktu semester satu. Mata kuliah Fonologi yang mempelajari ilmu tentang bunyi ujar, bagaimana bunyi terbentuk, organ apa saja yang dapat membuat bunyi dan masih banyak lagi. Maafkan aku kalau aku menyelipkan materi mata kuliahku, hehehe…

Daaaaaaaaaaaaan…

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H. Taqobbalallahu minna wa minkum wa taqobbal yaa karim. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin yah ^^

Terima kasih kalian sudah menjadi pembaca setiaku ^^ aku menyayangi kalian/peluk/

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Fine**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo**

 **Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Kedekatannya dengan sosok tampan bernama Kim Jongin nyatanya membawa Kyungsoo pada satu perasaan bernama cinta. Keputusan untuk tetap memendam perasaannya membuat Kyungsoo harus merasakan sakit di hatinya, apalagi ketika dirinya mengambil satu kesimpulan yang semakin menambah luka pada hatinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2 (End)

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Banyak yang mengatakan jika cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Ada juga yang mengatakan cinta hadir karena terbiasa dengan kebersamaan. Mau apapun alasannya, sebuah perasaan yang selalu berkaitan dengan hati manusia itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo-lah yang mengalaminya.

Semua berawal dari perkenalan Kyungsoo dengan Kim Jongin ketika Kyungsoo berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Ketika itu ia harus menghadiri sebuah rapat untuk acara festival yang diadakan di sekolahnya. Beberapa siswa yang bukan berasal dari sekolahnya pun turut serta menghadiri rapat tersebut untuk membahas kerjasama yang akan mereka lakukan. Di sela-sela berlangsungnya rapat, nyatanya Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin-lah yang lebih sering membuka suara untuk mengeluarkan pendapat mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak jarang mengukir senyum di bibirnya secara diam-diam ketika sosok yang ia kenal dengan nama Kim Jongin itu selalu melontarkan ide-ide yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang, hal itu terbukti dari anggukkan setuju yang dilakukan peserta rapat yang lain. Hingga rapat itu berakhir dan menghasilkan keputusan yang memuaskan, perkenalan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak berakhir sampai di sana.

Meski awalnya merasa canggung, Kyungsoo tetap berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Jongin. Sekolah yang berbeda seperti menjadi hambatan utama Kyungsoo untuk dekat dengan Jongin. Namun ia tetap berusaha hingga akhirnya ia bisa dekat dan mengenal lebih jauh bagaimana kepribadian seorang Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin sosok yang tampan? Kyungsoo mengakui itu.

Kim Jongin sosok yang pintar? Kyungsoo harus berpikir ulang jika mengakui Jongin itu pintar.

Kim Jongin sosok yang berbakat? Kyungsoo mengakui itu, karena ia pernah melihat Jongin menari dengan begitu lincah.

Apapun. Apapun kepribadian yang Jongin miliki, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu jauh jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin hingga membuat dirinya menyimpan satu rasa yang indah namun penuh luka di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Dengan langkah yang begitu semangat, Kyungsoo menapaki satu per satu anak tangga dengan senyum manis terkembang di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Kali ini ia tak harus berlari untuk sampai di kelasnya, karena sebelum _**alarm**_ yang sudah dipasangnya berbunyi, kedua mata bulatnya sudah lebih dulu terbuka ketika mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang tengah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum saat dirinya sudah memasuki kelas membuat Tao yang kali ini memilih untuk duduk tepat di depan meja dosen mengernyit bingung.

"Apa karena terlalu sering menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga, kau berubah jadi gila Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya sudah berada di samping Tao. Tangannya bergerak untuk menaruh tas yang tersampir di bahunya ke dalam laci mejanya kemudian menatap Tao.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi jika kau ingin berdebat denganku!" ucapnya malas seraya duduk di kursinya yang berada di samping Tao.

Tao mendengus mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Wajahmu sendiri yang memancingku untuk berdebat denganmu!" sahut Tao tak kalas malas.

Kyungsoo melirik Tao sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada buku yang baru saja ia buka.

"Kalau kau iri dengan wajah manisku, katakan saja! Tidak usah bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Cih! Hentikan omong kosongmu! Jika kau bertanya pada Kris _**ge**_ wajah siapa yang lebih manis, kau akan menangis setelah mendengar jawabannya!" ucap Tao bangga, karena ia tahu Kris tentu akan mengatakan jika wajahnya lebih manis dari namja atau yeoja manapun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Dan setelahnya kau yang akan menangis saat Kris _**ge**_ menjelek-jelekkan dirimu ketika hubungan kalian berakhir!"

" _ **YA!**_ Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu Kyung?!" teriak Tao marah. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang pada Kyungsoo yang masih fokus pada buku bacaannya. Demi apa, ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar menusuk.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan seraya menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Tao yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menginginkan hubunganku dengan Kris _ **ge**_ cepat berakhir ya?" tanya Tao lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas pelan sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Tao dengan erat.

"Faktanya aku masih orang lain meski status di antara kita adalah sahabat. Aku tidak menginginkan hubunganmu dengan Kris _**ge**_ berakhir Tao, aku hanya bercanda. Maaf atas kelancangan ucapanku tadi…" ucap Kyungsoo penuh sesal.

Tao melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo pada tangannya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang dihiasi sebuah senyum.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga minta maaf atas kelancanganku karena sudah mengerjaimu," sahut Tao.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Tao tampak mengulum bibirnya, berusaha menahan gelak tawa yang siap terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak serapuh itu sampai-sampai hanya dengan candaanmu yang seperti itu aku akan menangis. Kau tahu betul bagaimana diriku Kyung," ucap Tao seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan kening yang berkerut. Kedua bola matanya tampak bergerak ke kiri dan kanan menandakan jika dirinya tengah berpikir keras. Ia berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Tao sampai satu kesimpulan yang dihasilkan otaknya membuatnya menggeram kesal.

" _ **YA!**_ "

 _ **DUGH**_

"A—akh!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar ringisan Tao. Sementara Tao, namja manis dengan kedua matanya yang mirip seekor panda itu sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang sudah mendapat pukulan keras dari buku tebal yang sialnya buku itu adalah miliknya.

"Rasakan itu!" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum sinisnya.

Hening.

Setelahnya tak terdengar lagi perdebatan antara Kyungsoo dan Tao. Kedua namja manis itu kini tampak sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing setelah mendapat informasi jika dosen untuk mata kuliah pertamanya kembali tak hadir.

" _ **YA!**_ Baekhyun! Pindahlah dari sana! Kau semakin memberi kesempatan pada Jongin untuk bermesraan denganmu jika terus duduk di pojok seperti itu!"

Kyungsoo bergerak cepat untuk menolehkan kepalanya saat seruan yang sarat akan godaan itu lancar terlontar dari mulut salah satu teman Jongin. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya tampak sibuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sesekali menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Bohong sekali jika Jongin tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Dilihat dari sikap dan tingkah lakunya saja, itu sudah jelas membuktikan jika Jongin menaruh hati pada Baekhyun."

"Aku setuju. Aku juga pernah beberapa kali memergoki Jongin yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menolak, tapi Jongin malah menarik tangannya."

Kyungsoo mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan yang memasuki indera pendengarannya dan lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin di belakang sana. Tatapannya yang semula biasa saja kini perlahan-lahan meredup seiring dengan perlakuan Jongin pada Baekhyun yang menurutnya semakin keterlaluan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menggambarkan seperti apalagi suasana hatinya untuk saat ini. Melihat tatapan teduh yang Jongin layangkan untuk Baekhyun serta usapan sayang di kepalanya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo dibakar api cemburu, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan sesak pada dadanya karena luka yang ia rasakan semakin membesar.

Satu helaan napas lelah Kyungsoo hembuskan bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dalam. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menikmati sakit hatinya atas perasaan cintanya pada Jongin. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena memang Jongin tidak mengetahui apapun tentang perasaannya.

"Lebih baik kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Abaikan ia akan menerimamu atau tidak, setidaknya dengan kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya itu akan membuatnya sedikit menghargai perasaanmu…"

Suara dengan nada lembut yang terlontar dari bibir Tao mengalun indah memasuki indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Tao yang tengah tersenyum tulus untuknya.

"Peluang Jongin untuk menjauhiku akan semakin besar jika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku lebih baik seperti ini daripada melihat jarak yang begitu jauh antara aku dan Jongin…" lirih Kyungsoo.

Tao melenyapkan senyum tulus di bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Sahabat mungilnya yang pandai dalam memasak itu selalu melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan hatinya demi menjaga satu hal yang menurutnya lebih penting dari apapun. Tao tahu, Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin menjadi sosok yang egois.

"Tapi kau akan semakin sakit Kyung…" balas Tao tak kalah lirih.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao seraya meletakkan dua jari telunjuknya pada masing-masing sudut bibirnya kemudian menariknya sedikit membuat satu senyum—yang menurut Tao dipaksakan—terulas di bibirnya.

"Kau masih bisa melihat senyumku Tao, itu artinya aku baik-baik saja…" jawabnya.

Tao mendengus sebelum berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

' _ **Yeah, aku baik-baik saja, Tao…**_ '

.

.

.

Bisa dikatakan hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk kelas Kyungsoo. Pasalnya, sejak ketidakhadiran dosen pertama di kelas Kyungsoo, ternyata hal itu berlanjut pada dosen-dosen berikutnya. Kedua dosen yang seharusnya hadir untuk memberikan materi mata kuliah untuk hari ini terpaksa tidak masuk kelas karena adanya rapat dadakan, membuat semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kelas meski jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

Kyungsoo menyampirkan tas di bahunya seraya berdiri. Kedua matanya menatap sekilas pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya kemudian menatap kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia menghela napas pelan saat melihat tas dan buku Tao yang masih ada di mejanya.

"Ke mana dia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sejak perdebatan kecilnya bersama Tao, namja manis yang ahli dalam seni beladiri itu tak kunjung kembali ke kelas setelah keluar dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Menghela napas pelan sekali lagi, Kyungsoo lantas bergerak memasukkan buku Tao ke dalam tasnya kemudian berniat untuk membawa tas itu bersamanya. Namun pergerakannya terpaksa terhenti saat kedua telinganya mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi di belakang tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa temannya tengah duduk mengelilingi Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan juga Jongin yang selalu berada di samping Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ayo Baek, biar kuantar pulang."

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin yang sepertinya tengah membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya. Dilihat dari wajah Baekhyun yang pucat dan tatapan khawatir yang dilayangkan beberapa temannya pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yakin jika saat ini Baekhyun sedang sakit.

"Tidak usah Jongin, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Suho hyung bisa mengantarku."

"Tapi Baek, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang agar aku dapat memastikan jika kondisimu baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan nyeri pada hatinya. Beribu pisau tak kasatmata seolah berebut untuk menikam hatinya sampai hancur saat telinganya mendengar bagaimana pemaksaan yang dilakukan Jongin pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengukir satu senyum miris pada bibirnya sebelum melangkah keluar kelas, membiarkan tas Tao tergeletak begitu saja di tempatnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi ucapan-ucapan sarat akan kekhawatiran yang Jongin lontarkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih untuk keluar dari keadaan menyesakkan itu daripada dirinya tertangkap basah tengah menangis diam-diam tanpa sebab yang jelas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya. Kedua mata bulatnya melihat ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan satu orang yang tadi mengirim pesan padanya. Namun hingga dua menit terlewati dengan dirinya yang terus melihat ke sekeliling, orang yang dimaksud tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Huh? Kenapa tidak ada sih? Katanya di depan gerbang," gerutunya seraya mendengus kesal. Satu sosok yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama enam tahun itu memang selalu bersikap seenaknya. Ia kerapkali dibuat geram dengan sikap sang sahabat yang seolah senang sekali mempermainkannya.

Kyungsoo yakin sebenarnya Tao masih marah padanya karena perdebatan kecil mereka yang terjadi di kelas pagi tadi. Untuk itu, Kyungsoo mengirim pesan pada Tao, menanyakan di mana namja manis itu berada dan Tao membalasnya dengan mengatakan jika ia ada di depan gerbang kampus. Namun pada akhirnya, ketika Kyungsoo sudah menapaki kedua kakinya tepat di depan gerbang kampus, yang dilihatnya bukanlah tubuh menjulang milik sahabatnya, melainkan lalu-lalang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang juga berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo kembali mendengus kesal sebelum melangkah menjauh dari gerbang kampus. Kedua matanya kembali melihat ke sekeliling, masih berusaha menemukan keberadaan Tao, sosok sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun bukannya menemukan tubuh tinggi Tao, indera penglihatannya justru menemukan sosok yang ia cintai tengah berdiri di seberang jalan.

' _ **Jongin,**_ ' sebutnya dalam hati seraya mengernyit heran.

' _ **Sedang apa dia di sana?**_ '

Mengabaikan rasa heran yang tengah menggelayuti pikirannya, Kyungsoo kembali melangkah untuk mendekati Jongin.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang kini ada di hadapannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo karena Jongin tak menanggapi panggilannya.

"…"

Jongin hanya diam masih dengan kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo. Bibirnya ia rapatkan seolah enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit heran.

"Jongin."

Kyungsoo buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat tatapan tajam yang Jongin layangkan untuknya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang bersamaan dengan rasa takut yang mulai melingkupi hati dan pikirannya. Seingat Kyungsoo, ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Jongin, tapi kenapa Jongin menatapnya setajam itu?

Ada apa? Apa yang salah?

Kyungsoo kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Jongin ketika melihat namja tampan itu fokus menatap pada satu titik. Awalnya ia sedikit bingung dengan objek yang Jongin tatap. Tapi, setelah muncul satu objek lain yang berjalan mendekat ke arah objek yang semula Jongin tatap, Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang membuat Jongin menatapnya setajam itu.

"Bu—bukankah kau yang akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang? Ta—tapi kenapa jadi Suho hyung yang mengantarnya?" dengan takut-takut Kyungsoo berusaha menyuarakan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya. Kepalanya kembali ia tundukkan, berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin yang ia yakini masih setajam tadi ketika menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mendengar dengusan keras sebelum suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi masih dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Tidak usah ikut campur!"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Jongin yang sudah melangkah pergi. Helaan napas lelah terdengar seiring dengan kedua bahunya yang melemas.

"Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah bicara sedingin itu padaku, Jongin…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden Jongin yang berbicara dengan nada dingin pada Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi namja tampan dengan warna kulit yang tak putih itu semakin menunjukkan sikap aneh jika berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo hanya merasa cara bicara Jongin saja yang aneh, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai merasa ada hal yang tidak benar yang tengah terjadi. Apalagi jika mengingat Jongin yang semakin menjauhinya.

Kyungsoo pernah melamun. Memikirkan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sampai Jongin seperti membuat dinding pembatas untuk kedekatan mereka. Namja manis itu selalu menepis prasangka terburuknya jika mengingat Jongin yang menjauhinya. Ia yakin, Jongin tidak mungkin mengetahui satu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Beberapa hari ini Jongin terlihat jarang bersamamu Kyung. Ke mana dia?"

Kyungsoo menoleh seraya memasukkan potongan apel yang cukup besar ke mulut Tao.

"Aku bukan keluarganya. Jadi, jangan tanyakan Jongin ke mana selama beberapa hari ini," jawabnya.

Tao mengunyah dengan cepat potongan apel yang ada di mulutnya sebelum mendengus tak suka akan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau mau dipukul olehku, katakan saja! Jangan buang-buang tenagaku hanya untuk adu mulut denganmu. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengupas buah apel kemudian terdiam. Kedua matanya terlihat melirik bingkai foto yang ada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Bibir berbentuk hati miliknya mengukir senyum tipis setelah melihat ekspresi yang dilukiskan oleh objek yang ada di bingkai foto tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian senyum miris berhasil terukir di bibirnya.

"Jongin menjauhiku."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tao segera mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di dalam tasnya kemudian meminum airnya dengan cepat untuk meredakan sakit yang terjadi pada tenggorokannya karena tersedak buah apel yang tengah dimakannya.

"Huh? Apa?" tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan jika kedua telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat.

"Jongin menjauhiku…"

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tao kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak benar tengah terjadi."

Tao mengangguk dengan kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil apel dan pisau yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mencoba untuk berbicara padanya?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku…"

Tao mengangguk paham.

"Itu artinya kau harus melupakannya."

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Kyungsoo membuat Tao beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk berjongkok tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya menatap tepat pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Tao tahu, Kyungsoo tengah menahan kesesakkan pada dadanya karena ucapannya tadi.

"Mungkin mulutku begitu lancang karena selalu menghasilkan perkataan yang melukai perasaanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau berbohong Kyung. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kejujuran meskipun hasil akhirnya menyakitkan. Mau sampai kapan kau harus bertahan? Mau sampai kapan kau mengharapkan sosok yang bahkan tak pernah mengharapkanmu?"

Tao memegang lehernya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat saat ia berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tak menangis di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Seberapa kuat hatimu sampai-sampai kau selalu membiarkan ribuan pisau tak kasatmata menikam hatimu melalui perbuatan Jongin yang menyakitkan? Dia bahkan tak peduli padamu Kyung. Tapi kenapa kau selalu memedulikannya seolah-olah dia—"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

"Mencintai bukan berarti merelakan diri untuk tersiksa. Kau berhak bahagia Kyung. Temukan kebahagiaanmu bersama yang lain."

"Tapi aku mencintainya."

"TAPI DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU DO KYUNGSOO!"

Tao terengah-engah setelah meluapkan emosinya pada Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya tampak memerah dengan setitik airmata yang berada di kedua sudut matanya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk kemudian menatap Tao seraya mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus airmata yang berada di kedua sudut mata Tao.

"Banyak yang mengatakan keajaiban itu ada Tao. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, Jongin akan mencintaiku…"

"Tapi kau sudah terluka terlalu parah Kyung, kumohon… berhentilah…" lirih Tao seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas menggenggam tangan Tao kemudian menjawab.

"Sudah terlalu sulit untuk menghentikan semuanya, Tao…"

Tao hanya merespon ucapan Kyungsoo dengan lelehan airmata yang kini mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung menyerang namja manis ciptaan Tuhan yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua mata bulat namja manis itu tampak fokus menatap benda yang tengah digenggamnya dengan senyum cantik terulas di bibirnya.

"Tampan…" gumam namja manis itu seraya memejamkan mata. Pikirannya lantas melayang jauh, mengingat-ngingat kenangan manis yang pernah dibuatnya bersama objek yang sejak tadi ditatapnya yang berada dalam bingkai foto yang ada di genggamannya.

" _ **Kau sudah makan?"**_

" _ **Belum?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin tiba-tiba menggenggam salah satu tangannya kemudian menariknya untuk keluar kelas.**_

" _ **YA! Jongin! Kita mau ke mana?"**_

" _ **Kita ke kantin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."**_

.

.

 _ **Kyungsoo terdiam setelah merasakan sebuah benda berukuran sedang dengan bahan yang begitu lembut jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat benda apa itu dan menemukan sebuah handuk berwarna biru yang kini ada di atas kepalanya. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan untuk menatap sosok yang sudah memberikan handuk itu untuknya.**_

" _ **Terima kasih…" ucapnya disertai senyum tulus yang terulas di bibirnya.**_

 _ **Sosok yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu terlihat mengangguk sekilas sebelum membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Hujan sangat deras di luar sana. Tapi kenapa kau malah nekat menerobosnya? Kau pikir tubuhmu itu robot? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"**_

.

.

" _ **Matamu berkantung."**_

 _ **Tanpa membuka kedua matanya, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.**_

" _ **Tidur jam berapa?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak tidur."**_

" _ **Apa pekerjaanmu sangat banyak sampai-sampai kau tidak tidur?"**_

" _ **Hmm..."**_

" _ **Butuh pijatan?"**_

" _ **Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan."**_

 _ **Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo segera memijat bahu dan kepala Jongin, membuat Jongin mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya kemudian kembali menatap objek yang ada di bingkai foto yang tengah digenggamnya. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum manis ketika bayang-bayang akan kenangan manis yang pernah dilakukannya bersama objek yang sejak tadi ditatapnya kembali melintas di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kita Jongin…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat membuat Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika sudah lebih dari satu bulan hubungannya bersama Jongin merenggang. Segala usaha yang ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya bersama Jongin agar kembali seperti semula berakhir sia-sia karena namja tampan itu semakin menjauhinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jongin seperti itu. Semua dugaan-dugaan yang menurutnya masuk akal benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya. Tetapi, di antara banyaknya dugaan-dugaan yang ia buat, hanya satu hal yang ia yakini sebagai penyebab Jongin menjauhinya.

"A—akh!"

Satu ringisan yang terdengar di telinga Tao membuat namja manis bermata panda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dan menatap sahabat mungilnya yang tengah sibuk membalutkan plester pada jari telunjuk sebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanyanya dengan kening yang berkerut.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengobati jari telunjuknya kemudian membereskan kapas dan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Teriris pisau," jawabnya singkat.

Tao menghilangkan kerutan di keningnya, berganti dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Kok bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku melamun saat sedang mengiris wortel untuk membuat sup."

"Bagus sekali. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tanganmu yang diiris?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Tao.

"Ejekanmu terdengar kejam sekali."

"Kau itu ceroboh. Kenapa suka sekali melukai diri sendiri sih?" tanya Tao kesal.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja Tao…" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Tao memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Kau sudah sarapan? Mau kubelikan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Oke!" balas Tao kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya sebelum menatap plester yang membalut jari telunjuk sebelah kirinya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang terbalut plester ke depan bibirnya hanya untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil pada permukaan plester tersebut.

' _ **Biasanya Jongin yang melakukan hal ini jika ada luka di jemari tanganku.**_ '

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu pada dua objek yang tengah berada di kursi paling pojok sebelah kanan. Bibirnya kembali mengukir senyum miris bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri yang kembali ia rasakan pada hatinya. Kesesakkan pun semakin menyiksa dadanya saat pikirannya terlempar pada ingatan-ingatan bagaimana Jongin menjauhinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah sebelum tertawa hambar. Interaksi yang Jongin lakukan dengan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya cemburu dan terluka dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia selalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa Jongin melakukan hal itu sementara ada orang lain yang menyimpan perasaan untuknya? Kenapa Jongin sekejam itu sampai-sampai membuat banyak lubang pada hatinya yang selalu menghasilkan rasa nyeri?

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Mau sebanyak apapun pertanyaan yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya, pertanyaan itu tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun karena memang ia tak pernah mengutarakannya. Ia hanya sanggup menyimpannya, tanpa mau menanyakannya pada orang yang bersangkutan. Kyungsoo hanya belum siap mendapat jawaban yang menyakitkan, meskipun ia sadar jika selama ini Jongin memang benar-benar sudah menyakitinya.

"Hiks…"

Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya saat satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Kedua mata bulatnya sudah tak bisa lagi diajak kerjasama hingga airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya ia biarkan mengalir di kedua pipinya yang berisi. Kepalanya yang menunduk dengan salah satu tangannya yang meremas dada sebelah kirinya seolah membuktikan jika kesesakkan yang Kyungsoo rasakan kali ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Ini adalah puncaknya. Puncak di mana rasa sakit semakin Kyungsoo rasakan dan puncak di mana Kyungsoo harus menyerah untuk perasaannya.

' _ **Mencintai bukan berarti merelakan diri untuk tersiksa. Kau berhak bahagia Kyung. Temukan kebahagiaanmu bersama yang lain.**_ '

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan ketika mengingat ucapan sahabat tersayangnya, Tao. Ia membenarkan ucapan Tao dalam hati.

"Kau benar Tao. Aku… berhak bahagia," lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan namja bertubuh mungil yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Namja bertubuh mungil yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo tampak menghela napas pelan sebelum menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit waktu luangmu?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum akhirnya melayangkan tatapan sinisnya seraya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah mendapat tatapan sesinis itu dari Jongin. Apalagi nada bicara Jongin yang benar-benar terdengar dingin di telinganya membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dengan tubuhnya yang mundur beberapa langkah.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Jongin dengan senyum manis terulas di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Jongin hanya mengangguk sekilas membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ikut aku!" pinta Kyungsoo seraya menggenggam salah satu tangan Jongin kemudian menarik Jongin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Jongin hanya bisa diam dan pasrah saat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya. Ada rasa sedih yang menyeruak masuk ke hatinya saat kedua matanya melihat bagaimana eratnya tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat senyum manis yang terulas di bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya tanpa sadar mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan dan tangan yang saling bertaut, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di taman yang terletak tepat di belakang kampusnya. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin kemudian memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh di taman tersebut dengan punggung yang bersandar pada batang pohon. Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namja tampan itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Katakan apapun yang kau ketahui tentangku, Jongin."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap pemandangan indah di depannya hanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya setelah mendengar namja manis kelahiran Januari itu membuka suaranya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun," jawabnya seraya kembali melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di taman yang ada di belakang kampusnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu tentangku, Jongin. Katakanlah!" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu apapun!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah.

"Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya Jongin. Katakanlah!" pinta Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajah manisnya setelah mendengar penuturan Jongin. Meski Kyungsoo sudah menduga hal tersebut, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia tetap terkejut setelah mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham sebelum membuka suaranya untuk kembali bicara pada Jongin.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya.

"Sahabatmu, Tao," jawab Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat matahari yang tengah bersinar begitu terik sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang kembali bergerak untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

" _ **BERHENTI!"**_

 _ **Seperti sebuah magnet, Jongin benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar teriakan keras yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Dengan kening yang berkerut, Jongin berusaha mengenali suara yang baru saja berteriak padanya, masih dengan tubuhnya yang membelakangi sosok yang baru saja berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti. Tak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri, Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat sosok yang sudah mengganggu perjalanannya. Dan indera penglihatannya menemukan sosok yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.**_

" _ **Tao?" panggil Jongin. Satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat senyum sinis yang Tao layangkan untuknya.**_

" _ **Ye, aku Tao. Kenapa? Kau tidak mengenali teman sekelasmu ini?" tanya Tao sinis.**_

 _ **Jongin mendegus mendengar perkataan Tao.**_

" _ **Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.**_

" _ **Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."**_

 _ **Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.**_

" _ **Di mana?"**_

" _ **Di sini saja," jawab Tao.**_

" _ **Oke. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan! Jangan membuang-buang waktuku karena masih banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan."**_

" _ **Benarkah? Sejak kapan kau berubah sibuk seperti ini?" tanya Tao seraya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan meremehkan.**_

 _ **Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat setelah mendengar ucapan Tao yang terkesan mengejeknya. Terlebih lagi tatapan meremehkan yang Tao layangkan untuknya benar-benar membuat emosinya tersulut.**_

" _ **Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengetahui banyak hal tentangku. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebelum aku memukulmu!"**_

" _ **Huh? Kau mau memukulku? Silakan! Kau bebas memilih bagian tubuhku yang ingin kau pukul," ucap Tao santai sambil memajukan wajahnya seolah memberi kebebasan Jongin untuk memukul wajahnya.**_

 _ **Jongin yang benar-benar sudah tersulut emosinya segera mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang terkepal kuat kemudian mengayunkannya dengan kencang untuk mendaratkan satu pukulan keras di wajah Tao.**_

" _ **SIAL!"**_

" _ **A—akh!"**_

 _ **Ringisan Jongin terdengar setelah Tao menangkap salah satu tangannya kemudian memutarnya ke belakang tubuhnya membuat rasa nyeri seketika menjalar di bagian lengannya.**_

" _ **Aku ahli dalam seni beladiri, asal kau tahu saja. Dan kau itu bukan lawanku. Jadi, jangan pernah main-main denganku atau kau akan merasakan patah tulang di beberapa bagian tubuhmu."**_

" _ **SIAL! CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG MAU KAU BICARAKAN HUANG ZI TAO! JANGAN BERTELE-TELE!"**_

 _ **Tao tertawa keras-keras mendengar teriakan Jongin. Ia menambah intensitas putarannya pada tangan Jongin membuat namja tampan itu semakin meringis kesakitan. Senyum sinis sempat terulas di bibir Tao sebelum akhirnya senyum sinis itu lenyap dan berganti dengan raut wajah Tao yang berubah datar.**_

 _ **Tao memajukan wajahnya agar bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga Jongin. Senyum sinis kembali terulas di bibirnya bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang membuat Jongin serasa tak lagi menapaki ke dua kakinya di atas tanah.**_

" _ **Rasa sakit ini tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang sudah kau berikan pada sosok yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, namun sayangnya norma hukum masih berlaku. Kau tahu? Kau itu tak tahu malu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain. Aku tidak menyangka, di balik wajah tampanmu ternyata banyak tersimpan sikap yang akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Jaga perasaan orang yang mencintaimu. Jangan hanya menjaga perasaan orang yang kau cintai. Kau akan menyesal ketika kau tak lagi mendapatkan perhatian yang sebenarnya tak pernah kau dapatkan dari orang yang kau cintai."**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang mencintaiku?"**_

" _ **Do Kyungsoo…"**_

.

.

"Lucu sekali—" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tawa hambar yang sesekali terlontar dari bibirnya.

"—sosok yang aku percaya akan menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasiaku justru menceritakan rahasia tersebut pada sosok yang bersangkutan," lanjutnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin menatap helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanyanya pelan.

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada suara apapun yang menandakan jika Jongin mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo atas pertanyaannya. Namja manis dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu masih saja bergeming dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk. Sementara Jongin, namja tampan itu juga masih asik menatap helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang bergerak karena hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan, akhirnya Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia lantas membawa tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya pun ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, jadi aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku memang menyukaimu, Jongin…" ucap Kyungsoo jujur.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku mulai berkuliah di sini dan sejak aku mulai dekat denganmu."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"…"

Untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Namja manis itu lebih memilih untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin yang menurutnya semakin tampan. Hingga satu menit terlewati, Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin saat melihat raut penasaran yang terlukis jelas di wajah Jongin.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Yang aku tahu, aku suka melihat senyummu. Aku suka melihatmu tertawa. Aku suka bagaimana kau bersikap pada orang lain. Dan aku suka… karena kau selalu membuatku nyaman saat berada di dekatmu…"

Jongin tertegun mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia melenyapkan tatapan sinisnya saat melihat tatapan sendu yang Kyungsoo layangkan untuknya. Sedikit rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menghantam hatinya ketika ia sadar jika ia sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo terlalu jauh.

Oke. Jongin mengaku salah kali ini. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah tahu jika Kyungsoo menyukainya sebelum Tao memberitahunya. Ia mendapatkan kesimpulan itu ketika dirinya mengingat-ngingat bagaimana Kyungsoo bersikap padanya dan bagaimana perhatian yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya. Namun ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada Kyungsoo. Ia memilih menjauhi Kyungsoo dengan harapan Kyungsoo bisa melupakannya dan kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya seperti dulu, tanpa ada perasaan lebih sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Maaf Kyung, aku tidak bisa…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja Jongin. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu bukan untuk meminta balasan agar kau memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanku padamu. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu—" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"—aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu hanya untuk mengurangi beban yang ada di hati dan pikiranku. Setidaknya, setelah aku jujur dan kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, hati dan pikiranku menjadi lebih ringan sekarang," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya dapat mengangguk kaku mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Jongin. Bolehkah?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

Jongin terdiam dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Kedua matanya mengedar, menatap apapun selain wajah Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya teman…" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Jongin dengan kedua matanya yang tampak memerah.

Sekali lagi, Jongin tertegun melihat perubahan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mencintai Baekhyun, aku tahu itu Jongin."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mencintainya, kami hanya teman," elak Jongin.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat karena kesesakkan yang kembali menyerang dada sebelah kirinya. Ia lantas mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau airmata yang siap meluncur dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Perhatianmu pada Baekhyun itu berbeda Jongin. Aku seperti melihat diriku yang selalu memerhatikanmu saat kau sedang memerhatikan Baekhyun. Jangan mengelak lagi, Jongin. Semua sikap dan tingkah lakumu pada Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

Jongin merasakan lidahnya kelu seketika, membuat kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan untuk mengelak perkataan Kyungsoo tertelan begitu saja bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Kyungsoo tahu semuanya.

Dan Jongin tidak dapat mengelaknya.

"Jika kau terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, bolehkah aku terus berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tao segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi pada pohon besar yang ada di sebelahnya setelah kedua matanya melihat keberadaan dua sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia kemudian memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya pada dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Satu seringai tercetak jelas di bibir Tao membuat Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang tubuhnya mengernyit heran sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju untuk ikut menatap objek yang tengah menjadi fokus indera penglihatan Tao.

Di sana. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya dan Tao, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri saling berhadapan. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, namun Kyungsoo dapat melihat kegugupan tergambar jelas di wajah Jongin.

"Ba—Baekhyun…"

Samar-samar suara Jongin memasuki indera pendengaran Tao dan Kyungsoo, membuat dua namja dengan tinggi tubuh yang berbeda namun sama-sama memiliki wajah manis itu semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut hal apa yang akan Jongin bicarakan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"A—aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dua ekspresi berbeda langsung tercetak jelas di wajah Tao dan Kyungsoo setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jika saat ini Kyungsoo tengah membulatkan kedua matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, maka Tao hanya dapat menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"…"

Hening.

Selama beberapa detik hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti empat sosok dengan nama berbeda itu. Jika Tao dan Kyungsoo masih setia memasang ekspresi berbeda di wajah mereka, maka hal itu tak berlaku untuk Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Jongin terdiam dengan kegugupan yang masih menyelimuti dirinya, sementara Baekhyun terdiam dengan tubuh yang terasa kaku. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin. Baekhyun mengakui jika selama ini ia memang dekat dengan Jongin. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya Jongin memiliki perasaan yang berbeda untuknya karena kedekatan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan sebelum mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menunjukkan benda yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Maaf Jongin, aku sudah memiliki tunangan."

Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat tubuh Jongin seolah-olah membeku bagaikan es sebelum akhirnya meleleh karena sinar matahari yang begitu panas. Jongin terduduk lemas dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Rasa sakit yang dengan telak menyerang hatinya membuat kesesakkan melingkupi dadanya. Ia kemudian mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya bersamaan dengan setitik airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata sebelah kanannya.

Sekarang Jongin tahu, bagaimana sakitnya ketika orang yang ia cintai tak pernah memedulikannya.

' _ **Sekarang kau mendapatkan balasannya Kim Jongin!**_ ' ucap Tao dalam hati seraya menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ada banyak pilihan ketika kau merasakan cinta pada seseorang.**_

 _ **Pertama, menyatakan perasaanmu dengan balasan kau akan diterima oleh orang yang kau cintai.**_

 _ **Kedua, menyatakan perasaanmu dengan risiko kau akan ditolak oleh orang yang kau cintai.**_

 _ **Ketiga, tetap memendam perasaanmu dengan risiko kau akan merasakan sakit pada hatimu.**_

 _ **Apapun.**_

 _ **Apapun pilihannya…**_

 _ **Tuhan tetap bertindak adil terhadap makhluk ciptaannya.**_

 _ **Karena…**_

 _ **Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, tidak akan dirasakan dalam waktu bersamaan.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

* * *

Mohon jangan timpuk aku karena sudah membuat ff ini sad end/wajahmelassambilbungkuk-bungkuk/ sejak awal aku memang sudah berniat membuat sad end untuk ff ini, jadi maaf banget aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian yang meminta agar ff ini tidak sad end/bungkuklagi/

Tapi, ini endingnya adil kan untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Coba deh berikan tanggapan kalian untuk endingnya.

Oke. Selamat untuk kalian yang bisa nebak siapa yang Jongin sukai. Silakan ambil hadiah di rumah masing-masing yah/plakk/

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To:**

 _ **khyojung ll**_ _ **Yoorara ll**_ _ **taengk ll meliarisky7 ll Kyungie ll whenKmeetK ll charlinechap94 ll NHAC ll FriederichOfficial ll xdoongie ll didinsoo**_

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review ff ini :* semua yang kalian tulis di kotak review membuatku senang dan semangat/peluk/

KALIAN PENYEMANGATKU!

Maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama atopun ada yang terlewatkan/bow/

.

.

.

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

* * *

Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


End file.
